Love has a funny way of showing
by Dragoscar
Summary: We always thought Ayano had a thing for Kyouko, I guess she was telling the truth all these times when she said she didn't. Love Definitely has a funny way of showing it's self. Rated T for safe. Chitose x Ayano. Other pairings. Yuri.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**A/N:**

Hey guys! This be Dragoscar-happy not-so-late New Years!-and this is half my first fanfic; I had started a fanfic before but didn't finish cause it was bad, so I hope this one turns out alright. Btw, this is a Yuri yuri fanfic in case you haven't noticed. I'm gonna' try to do a chapter-a-day ordeal, but with short chapters, and there wont always be a chapter e'erday. Also, I haven't watched the show in awhile, and didn't finish the 2nd season so I'm sorry if it seems AU'ish(I think that's a word). Well enough rambling, let's get.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru yuri, if I did I would not be writing a disclaimer.

* * *

The school bell rung and sounded through out the entire school signaling the end of the school day. The white haired girl wearing glasses called Chitose walked out of her class room and down the hall to the student council room to meet up with a certain purple haired girl named Ayano and get their student council duties over with.

When Chitose reached her destination she slid the door open and stepped inside.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Chitose said being her polite self as usual.

"Ah, hello Chitose-chan" Said Ayano sitting at her desk.

"Hi Ayano-chan, how was your day today?"

"Fine, thanks. And yours?"

"It was good, thank you"

Chitose settled in her desk to start working when the door to the student council room was opened once again, but this time rather roughly, and all the student council members looked up to see who it was and it was no surprise who it was.

"Toshino kyouko!" yelled Ayano like she usually does.

"Hiya Ayano-chan, and Chitose-chan." Kyouko greeted happily.

"Oh hello toshino-san" replied Chitose.

"Toshino kyouko what are you doing here?" said Ayano, but didn't get a reply from kyouko. Kyouko instead was already at the refrigerator opening the door and pulling out a thing of pudding.

"Hey that's my pudding!" shouted Ayano.

"But I'm so hungry Ayano-chan!" replied Kyouko in a whiny voice.

"Fine" said Ayano with an exasperated sigh.

Once they finally got Kyouko to leave, and by they I mean Ayano with Chitose having many nosebleeds, they started getting back to work and idling chatting.

"So Ayano-chan, have any plans after club activities?" asked Chitose politely.

"Just hanging around my house doing homework, why?" replied Ayano.

"I was thinking maybe you'd like to come to my house today, you haven't come over in awhile."Chitose offered.

"umm, s-sure, I'd like that." Ayano said nervously."

"Great, we can walk together to my house and do our homework there." Chitose said.

"Sounds good." Ayano said some what exited to go to her best friends house for some reason. Maybe because she hasn't been there in awhile? Atleast, that's what she thought.

And at that they finished up their student council work and left to go to Chitose's house.

* * *

A/N:

How was it? Hopefully not that bad for my 1.5st time right? I know it was kinda' short but this is the introduction chapter, even though there is a less chance that this is an introduction chapter than a bunny killing a dragon. Jus' sayin'. Please review. I love constructive criticism, it's my opposite of kryptonite (if that makes sense).

Have a happy national whatever it is day!


	2. Chapter 2: Homework?

Chapter 2: Homework?

A/N:

Hey guys! So I'm sorry about the lateness but I've been busy, and I was procrastinating; lacking the motivation to write. But I'm back, and I'm not gonna' be able to write a chap a day but ima try once or twice a week, aight.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuruyuri. Well, nuff said…

Chitose and Ayano arrived at the former's house and walked in the door being greeted by Chizuru and Ayano stood in the door way not sure of what to do.

"Have a seat on the couch Ayano-chan, while I get dinner made." Chitose said ever so politely.

"Ok. Thank you."

"No need for thanks Ayano-chan."

At that Chitose walked into the kitchen to cook pickled something for everyone.

"Hello Ayano-san, what brings you here so abruptly?" Asked Chizuru.

"I was invited by Chitose, I'm not sure why though, she said because I haven't been here in a while, but…"

"Well if it's Chitose I'm sure that's why she invited you here. If that's what she said."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Dinner is ready you two."

At that all three girls gathered around the table and started eating.

_After dinner Chitose and Ayano went to go do their homework together._

"Chitose"

"Yes?"

"What's the real reason you invited me here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you wouldn't just randomly ask today to come over to your house because I haven't been here in a while."

"Well… You see…" Chitose shied her head down in embarrassment.

"Yes?"

"There **is** another reason I brought you here Ayano-chan, and I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Ayano started to get very curious.

Chitose shot her head back up with a determined look and stared into Ayano's eyes.

"Ayano, I love you, in a romantic way. I've felt like this for a very long time now and I had to tell you."

"Wha…" Ayano stared in blank astonishment and started to blush and extremely dark shade of red. A red that would make blood jealous. "I…I…"

"Yes Ayano? Do you feel the same?" Chitose started to get ansy.

"I…I…I love you too!" Ayano shouted as loud as she could out of embarrassment and wanting to say it as soon as possible before she chickened out.

"Really!" Chitose could not hide her excitement.

Chitose was so happy she leaped up right then and there and pounced on Ayano sending them both to the ground. Chitose squeezed Ayano tight in a bear hug.

"Ow… Chitose… that hurts." Ayano breathed out due to not being able to breath in Chitose's crushing hug.

" I'm so sorry Ayano, I'm just so, so happy!"

" M-Me too."

And at that moment they both were extremely happy and they both were looking into the depths of their soul through their eyes and they both slowly leaned in closer, and closer, and closer, until finally, their lips met in their first soft and not very passionate, but romantic kiss.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, but was really about 5 seconds and slowly parted.

"That was amazing…" Said a very pleased Ayano.

"Yes, it was" Said an equally pleased Chitose.

And they both went in for another romantic, but a little more passionate and longer kiss. Both not aware of the peeking eye of one, Chizuru Ikeda.

A/N:

Was that better? Hopefully you guys liked it.

Let me know what you guys think, and whether or not you think I should continue this fic.


End file.
